


Behind These Eyes

by SynMorite



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Depression, F/M, Possession, Prior Suicide Attempts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29001783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SynMorite/pseuds/SynMorite
Summary: You were ready to give up when an angel offered you a way out.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & You, Dean Winchester/ Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Kudos: 5





	Behind These Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> So I started this as a short one shot. It kind of got away from me. It will probably only be a couple of chapters long.

It started with a dream. Artiya'il came to you and promised that if you agreed to give him shelter, he’d heal your pain. He felt so full of warmth and love. Something you didn’t feel often. You woke up with tears streaming down your face. You hadn’t agreed. Why would you? It was just a dream anyway…  
He came the next night and then the next. Soon, he started to speak to you when you were awake.  
“Child, if you just say yes, I can take away your pain. I need a vessel to do my work on Earth and I can help you. I just need you to say yes to me.”  
You didn’t understand. You struggled. You always did. Since you were young, you’d been severely depressed. You had scars up and down your arms from when it was just too much. You had multiple hospital visits from overdoses and cuts that went too deep. You’d tried medication after medication and therapist after therapist, but nothing helped. Slowly, your friends and family left. They were tired. They couldn’t fight for you when you couldn’t fight for yourself. Something in you was just broken. It was just a matter of time until you couldn’t fight at all anymore.  
Artiya’il was just the newest of the tortures your mind threw at you. When he spoke to you, that empty pulsing hole in your chest that never went away filled with light. You felt content. But when you didn’t agree, he’d leave and that emptiness would return.   
It went on for a month. He’d been particularly talkative that day and you couldn’t concentrate on your work. Your boss sent you home early and told you that you’d better get your head on straight for your shift the next day or you were fired. You needed this job. You couldn’t afford to lose it, you were barely holding on to your studio apartment as it was. You picked up a bottle of whiskey on the way home and settled in the space on the floor between the side of your small twin bed and the wall. You started with just pouring some into a cup, but soon moved on to drinking it straight from the bottle. Before long, the tears started. You knew that the small semblance of a life that you’d pieced together was falling apart again. You were hallucinating an angel. That had to be a sign of an upcoming break. Then Artiya’il started to whisper again.  
“I can help you. You won’t hurt anymore. You can be or do anything that you want. That emptiness will be gone. You will be happy. You will never be alone again. I will be with you.”  
Finally, you whispered back. “Do you promise?”  
“I do.”  
“Then yes. I will be your vessel.” The apartment shook around you and a bright light shone above. You felt Artiya’il’s warmth flood into you and then everything went dark.


End file.
